This invention relates to a mounting bracket and more particularly to a mounting bracket for a cylindrical member such as a pipe, hose, wire or cable and the like. In particular the invention relates to a mounting bracket for securing two parallel spaced-apart tube members of a vehicle fluid braking system.
1. Field of the Invention
Motor vehicles employ fluids for various functions such as for fuel and for power actuation or control of remote systems such as the braking system. These fluids are transported throughout various areas of the motor vehicle by suitable conduits such as rigid tubing and flexible hoses. Such conduits are normally secured or anchored to various structures and frame members throughout the vehicle by suitable brackets or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,276--Zielie--June 14, 1977, there is disclosed a mounting bracket for securing a tubular member to a supporting frame. The bracket comprising a split omega shaped clip having a dovetail joint at the circular side and the legs of the omega forming tabs which provide means for securing the bracket to the supporting structure and the means for applying clamping pressure to the tubular member. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,334--Rohman--Dec. 20, 1977, there is disclosed a spring clip comprising a loop portion with two outwardly extending spring fingers. When the fingers are fastened to a support structure the loop portion embraces and supports a cylindrical element. The disadvantage of these two prior art structures is that only one cylindrical element can be secured by the mounting bracket. There is no provision for securing two parallel spaced-apart cylindrical members. Examples of prior art showing mounting brackets securing two cylindrical members are U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,129--Santucci--Mar. 11, 1969 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,065--Dauwalder--June 15, 1976. In the Santucci patent, there is no means shown which physically locks the ends of a split loop to one another to prevent an accidental opening of the loop once the cylindrical members are nested within the loop, and in the Dauwalder patent, only short lengths of cylindrical members may be contained within the loops of a bow like clip member. The overlapping tabs do not flex sufficiently to permit the insertion of cylindrical members between the lips of the tabs and the encapsulated nut which is held in place by the mounting bracket.